For Life
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Oneshot! Life before the One Ring at Rivendell...An Orc War, a carefree childhood, and love for your best friend. What happens when the ones you want to protect end up getting caught in the war...at the place you least expected?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE LONGEST ONESHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN! HOLY SHIZNITS! Hehehe...**

**Well, this is a story about the years before the Ring was found, and how life in Rivendell was. There's an extra daughter of Elrond in here, which belongs to my sister, which the story does also. But...she doesn't have Fanfiction account, so me post for her! Bwahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Eh, you know the usual. NOOOO. BTW: Ada means Dad/Father.**

_**For Life**_

In the lands for Middle-Earth, there is a beautiful place where elves - the height of an average man - live, called Rivendell. Elrond is the Lord of Rivendell. There, he has 4 children; Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Estelle. Sometimes they go to Luthien to live with their mother. But, most recently, their mother was tormented by the orcs. So, they only go to Luthien to visit kins of their mother. All of the children, including Elrond, had black hair; however Elladan and Arwen had blue eyes, and Elrohir and Estelle had brown eyes. Often, Elrond would tell Elladan and Arwen how much their eyes looked like their mother's, and Elrohir and Estelle of how much their smiles looked like their mother's. They would, every time, smile at the compliment.

**XxXxXxX**

It was a beautiful day out. The male elves were playing sword fight while their sisters played damsels in distress. They were having so much fun that they didn't have a care in the world until they heard their father shout, "Thranduil! How wonderful to see you!"

Even though Estelle was about seven years old, she knew that whenever she heard the name 'Thranduil', there would be Legolas, his son. Legolas drove Estelle so crazy that she began to run and hide every time they visited. Sometimes the same thing happened to Arwen, even though she was two years older than him.

But, that day, Estelle hid behind her oldest brother, Elladan, who was sixteen years old.

"Does Legolas still get on your nerves, Estelle?" asked Elladan.

She nodded. "Don't let him see me, please," Estelle begged.

"I'll see what I can do," Elladan replied.

"Ok," she whispered.

Elrohir could only laugh, also being sixteen years old.

"I assume Legolas is with you?" questioned Elrond, rather amused.

"Indeed. He wanted to ride in here in style. His saddle keeps on slipping, so I left a couple of my elves behind with him. He insisted that I go on ahead," explained Thranduil, who was amused just as much. "I think he wants to see how it feels riding into Rivendell without his old father."

The two elder elves laughed.

Estelle quickly peeked out at the entrance of Rivendell and ran to her father. She tugged his sleeves. Elrond looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Estelle beckoned him to lower himself to her level and whispered, pointing at her home, "I'm going to hide there. Don't tell Legolas where I am, okay, Ada?"

"Ahh. Okay, I won't." Elrond smiled while he watched his daughter run into the House of Elrond. His other children were nearby, snickering.

"Here I am, Ada," spoke Legolas, appearing into Rivendell.

Thranduil laughed, "Indeed you are, my boy!"

Elrond chuckled. "Come. I have refreshments prepared for everyone." He clapped his hands twice and more elves showed up. They all took at least two of the horses and held them while the other elves unmounted off their horses. Elrond continued, "They will care for your horses as before. Come and follow me."

Elrond heard Legolas telling one of the elves taking his horse away, "Be careful! He'll try to show he's boss with or without someone on his back!"

The elf was grumbling something about 'why couldn't Legolas stick with one horse?!'

Elrond turned to his three children. "Go and fetch Estelle. It's time to eat."

"Okay, Ada," they said in union and split up into three different directions after heading towards the villa-like home.

The young prince of Mirkwood came up beside Elrond and grinned, "She didn't hide from me, did she?"

Elrond looked down at the little blonde headed elf and said, "Yes, she did."

"Where is she?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes searching anxiously for Estelle.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Elrond answered, remembering his promise. He thought to himself, _Oh, how he loves to drive my young girl crazy, even at such a young age. _He chuckled to himself and looked at Thranduil, who was sharing in his quiet laughing, "Let's go eat."

Everyone cheered.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ada!" Estelle screamed, running down to him. Elrond was sitting at a long table, laughing in the Great Dining Room.

"What's wrong?" Elrond inquired, lifting his little girl into his lap.

"It's Legolas!"

"What's he doing?" Elrond attempted at stifling his laughter.

"It's not funny!" she pouted.

Thranduil cleared his throat and gave Elrond a questioning look.

"Legolas?" Elrond whispered.

Thranduil smiled light-heartedly.

"Well?" Estelle's father asked.

"He's telling me disgustingly outrageous things! Trying to scare me! Pulling my hair every now and then! There he is! Punish him, Ada!!" Estelle pointed at Legolas, who had just then entered the Great Dining Room with an innocent look. He came up beside his father and folded his arms, "Surely, she's not telling you false stories about me again?"

Estelle gasped and turned around. She was in a position of getting ready to pounce onto him. Elrond was ready to catch her, should she do so. Legolas didn't budge.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked, ever so demanding.

"What?! No! Did I say that, Ada?" Legolas asked Thranduil.

All Thranduil did was laugh heartedly, making Legolas scowl.

"You called me a liar!" screamed Estelle. She was about to pounce on him, but Elrond held on to her.

By this time, everyone in the room was chuckling. They knew it would not permanently damage any friendships and that the two kid elves were just plainly annoyed.

"You liar!" Legolas said bravely.

"Oooh! Let me at him, the liar!"

"Don't call me a liar!" Legolas was about to leap at her when his father held him back.

"Liar!"

"Please, forgive them for interrupting," Elrond said, picking up the wiggling Estelle. Thranduil picked up Legolas, the two still trying to get at each other. They were screaming at each other, even when they left the Great Dining Room and their fathers took them in opposite directions to a room to separate them. (That was alone at least once everyday Thranduil and Legolas were there.)

About a week later, Thranduil, Legolas, and their companies left. Estelle and Legolas had never been happier. But, their fathers looked happier for some peace and quiet from Estelle and Legolas's screaming.

**XxXxXxX**

_**Ten years later...**_

"Father, you have t- AAA-CHOOO!! Tell them to go back to Mirkwood!" Estelle sniffled from her bed, having caught an extremely rare cold. "Everyone will catch it- AAA-CHOOO!! Of course, Legolas is an exception." She blew her nose, feeling very weak.

"Now, now, Estelle. The boy has changed - matured. Give him a chance," Elrond said.

"Not in my letter he sent me, he has not!" she exclaimed, then regretted yelling. Her throat ached horribly.

Elrond sighed. He took a cloth and rubbed his nose. _What Estelle is saying is true. Everyone in Rivendell has a cold now because of this. What can I do? Thranduil insisted. He's already left Mirkwood. He won't be able to read the letter if I sent one._

He leaned over and kissed Estelle's forehead. "Get some rest, dear. Okay?"

"Yes, Ada- Aaa...aaa-chooo!"

**XxXxXxX**

They arrived the next day at noontime. Thranduil shouted, "Hello? We've arrived!"

"AAA-CCHOOO!!"

"Good gracious," said one of the bodyguards.

Thranduil laughed, "Exactly what I was thinking.

Legolas and the bodyguards laughed.

"Elrond? Is that you, friend?" Thranduil questioned.

Elrond stood on the stairs with his cloth in hand. "Welcome to Cold Village, where you'll be sick all day."

The others chuckled.

"Thranduil, my friend. Surely, you and your friends would like to return home and visit us another time? Everyone here is sick and in bed. You would not be very much like a guest now."

"What?! Nonsense! Who'll bring you soup?" Thranduil asked, smiling, and got off his horse.

"Guess who'll be getting sick, Ada," said Legolas.

"Guess who wants you sick, Legolas," Elrond laughed.

Legolas sighed gently, "I should've seen it coming."

Thranduil laughed with his friend as Elrond invited them in. "Come in, everyone, once your horses have been taken care of!"

"Ada - achoo! - I'm going down to the river," Arwen sniffled.

"Okay," replied Elrond, "Just remind your brothers to get Estelle down there. She's not looking great."

"I will." With that, she went down towards the river to join the other elves of Rivendell, sneezing quietly almost all the way down there.

"What's this? Going down to the river while she is sick? Elrond!" Thranduil scolded.

"I know it may seem like an unwise decision, but it actually seems to be the cure. I was - aaa...achoo! - Excuse me. I was about to go down myself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Father, we're going to get Estelle," Elrohir called.

"Have you grown!" exclaimed Thranduil. "No longer a little boy, eh?"

"No sir," agreed Elladan and Elrohir with grins.

"Wow! So big, too."

"Thank you," Elladan said politely. "But, we best be getting our sister."

"Nice to see you, sir," Elrohir bowed his head slightly, waving a hand good-bye.

"Aaaachooo! Sorry. Legolas has grown, too. A young elf. Improve your fighting skills yet?" asked Elrond.

"Yes, sir. I have," Legolas nodded.

"Heh. Called me 'sir' at last," Elrond smirked, Legolas as well.

"Quite talented, he i- what's that? Oh, yes. I've finally gotten him to say it," explained Thranduil. "But, what's wrong with your youngest? Why can't she get up on her own and get to the river?"

"She was the first to catch this cold and kept most of the germs. This has made her more weak than the rest of us. She is too weak to walk on her own. She needs a lot of support. Even to eat. This isn't a common cold. No one remembers the name of it, it hasn't been seen since before even I was born. I do not know where she got it from. It is making her even weaker by the minute. One of my subjects discovered that it seems the cold water kills the germs. So, I hope for everyone's improvement today. It may be best if you kept your distance, Legolas."

"Yes, sir," Legolas replied.

Thranduil rubbed his chin in thought, "Since before our friend Elrond was born...quite a long time."

Elrond shot him a playful glare and continued, "Yes. If we do not wipe it out, we may all be too weak to do anything, which may lead to death. So, I suggest you leave."

Thranduil turned to his twenty she-elves and he-elves bodyguards/armies (of course, there are more armies), "If you wish to return home, you may do so now."

Silence.

No one left. No one had second thoughts. They were going to remain and help their comrades - even Legolas was.

"AAAA-!"

"Hold it in! Don't sneeze on me, girl!"

"AAAA-CHOOO!!" Estelle held her hand to Elrohir, who handed her some cloth.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elrond. When she didn't answer, he felt her forehead, "You're burning. Go on now. I'll join you in a minute. Aaachooo!"

Elrohir gave his father a new strip of cloth, his father accepting it graciously.

Thranduil noticed that Legolas had a funny look on - even with his long blonde hair blowing all over his face. (Everyone would ask where Legolas had gotten his blonde hair from since his father was brunette.) "What's wrong, son?"

"Excuse me. Do what you will. I'm going to the river," Elrond turned and left.

"Nothing. It's just - well, just looking at Estelle's health looks and sounds is making me feel bad for all the times when I've picked on her and teased her. And now - well, she's in terrible health," explained Legolas hesitantly.

"About time," Thranduil muttered.

"What?" Legolas frowned.

"Uh - nothing! Nothing, my boy. Let's see what we can all do to help."

"I'll try cooking," Legolas volunteered.

"Okay. Just as long as you don't poison anyone - particularly Estelle."

"Ada! Please!"

**XxXxXxX**

Later that evening, Legolas was deep in thought while cooking up a soup. _Lord Elrond hasn't changed much. More wiser, though, I am sure. Maybe it's his hair that has grown more black as the night. It's most likely the cold he's caught. I suppose the river really does work because Elladan and Elrohir looked to be in almost perfect health. It looks to me like Elrohir's hair turned out to be an especially dark brown, rather than black. I wonder if they would like to shoot some bow and arrows to see who is better now. Maybe a little sword fight?_

He took the pot off from over the fire and let it cool for a few minutes, then started to make extras. He continued on thinking.

_Arwen has definitely gotten prettier. Still has her black, wavy hair. But, poor Estelle. She does look like she is in extremely poor condition. Of course, she can be annoying, but I never would want this to happen to her. She looked really different. Her hair changed from black to blonde. She looks pretty - whoa! I just didn't think that, did I?! Of course I didn't. She is just a blonde she-elf who is a brat._

Legolas poured some soup into several bowls and took them to the elves with a cold. There might be some left for ones who no longer had it.

He felt awkward knowing that he was heading to Estelle's room. In that, he was starting to get 'butterflies' in his stomach. "I'm sure it's because I haven't seen her in ten years. Ten years...what should I expect?" he said to himself aloud.

Still, his heart was pounding. He was afraid that someone would hear it. It didn't slow down any as he drew closer and closer to Estelle's door. Until he opened the door. The first thing he expected was Estelle throwing anything that she could at him; however, he saw her laid out on the floor on her stomach. Legolas put the soup on the bed, and prayed she was asleep, nothing more or less. But, she wouldn't wake up when he shook her gently.

It seemed to him that she was trying to get somewhere. He looked in the direction that it appear Estelle was attempting to reach. The only thing he saw that made sense to him was the windows. Now that he thought about it, it did seem to be pretty stuffy in the room. He gently, but quickly, rolled her onto her back and picked her up. He ran as swiftly and smoothly outside as he could, hoping that he wouldn't have to take Estelle to the river.

He reached outside. Legolas stood there for a few moments, shaking her carefully, really hoping that she would wake up. She still did not. He knew that she wasn't dead because of her shallow breathing and the faint rise and fall of her chest.

The river was his only option.

As quickly as he could, Legolas ran to the river. It was a good thing that he was graceful and watched everywhere he stepped so that he wouldn't trip. Once he arrived, he dashed into the river.

_Cold, cold, cold...she had better be grateful for this._

He waded into the river until it came to his chest. As Legolas took a deep breath, he pinched Estelle's nose and let himself fall underwater. He opened his eyes for a moment underwater and couldn't help but notice how beautiful Estelle's hair looked, swimming everywhere around her. He would have gazed longer had it not been that he realized that he needed air, and Estelle was stirring. He brought them both back up to surface.

Estelle's arms splashed around everywhere as she reached the surface, gasping. _Ah, fresh air..._ Then, she said aloud, "I need to go underwater one more time."

Legolas would have argued, but he felt the need to obey her every command. He pinched her nose again and guided her under the water. They did not remain underwater long enough for Legolas to open his eyes and see the sunshine blonde hair floating around again.

They resurfaced again, and Estelle felt much stronger than she had felt in days. Strong enough that she could support herself on her own. She took a deep breath and said, "Thank you...thank you so much."

She turned slowly to see who it was that saved her life. She let out a gasp of surprise as soon as she saw him.

Legolas stood there, half smiling. He was soaking wet.

Estelle could hardly believe that Legolas had turned into quite a looker. He must have been strong to have carried her all the way down to the river. She suddenly felt small butterflies in her stomach, although she knew why, she denied to herself that she didn't.

"You're welcome," he beckoned her to follow him. "Now, your soup is getting cold. I'm still making soup and I'd like to get to it before it overcooks."

"I could not help but notice that you have not caught a cold," Estelle slowly waddled towards shore.

"Of course not. I've never had one, and I would like to never have one." Legolas sat on a rock on dry land. He took off a boot and felt for water inside it.

"When did you arrive?" she asked, still walking towards shore.

Legolas tossed water at her, which came from the boot. He smiled, more from the disgusting look Estelle had, which was quite amusing. "This morning," he replied.

Estelle sank to her knees and slashed water on her, "I see."

Legolas took his other off boot, dumped the water onto the grass, and put it back on. "You don't sound too happy about that," he said, "Of course, you're never quite too happy to see me."

Estelle could've sworn the elf looked amused. She got up and walked towards him. "Well, anyways...Make this an exception. I am happy to see you." And she hugged him.

Legolas was a little shocked to hear that. "You are?"

Estelle smiled. "Of course I am, Legolas. You did save my life, after all. Why? I mean, from after all the times that I've treated you...Why?" She released him.

Legolas noticed that from the way she was behaving, he'd have never known how sick she was five minutes ago. "We change," he shrugged. "Because, I couldn't just leave you there to die." He paused for a moment, thinking before he continued on. "We were younger back then. We were easier to get on one another's nerves at that time. Fairly unwise. Well, I, for one, didn't really know how else to treat you. I was still learning how to behave - I know you were, too. We didn't know any better."

Estelle laughed, rather amazed, "You're right. I never thought of it like that." She paused, and stared into Legolas' blue eyes, sort of looking through him. She spoke gently, "My ada was right. You have changed a lot. You certainly know how to treat a she-elf now."

Legolas chuckled, "Thanks, but your soup is getting cold. C'mon. I'll open the windows." He offered her his arm, and she took it.

They walked back up to the House of Elrond, chatting joyfully, although they had a couple of their annoying moments. This was an event that changed everything between them for the rest of their lives and the two knew it - just not how it affected them so much.

**XxXxXxX**

Legolas and Estelle soon became the best of friends. Wherever one went, the other would follow unless he/she told him/her to go away.

Estelle had volunteered to show Legolas a little bit of the areas surrounding Rivendell - areas where Legolas had never been. He accepted the offer eagerly. The two of them mounted their horses and took off.

Elladan and Elrohir stood on a balcony, watching the two leave. "I'll bet one day, they'll wind up together," Elladan said to his twin.

"Until then, they'll deny it," added Elrohir.

They laughed.

"Come on," Elladan patted Elrohir on the back. "Let's see if our dear sister needs help," he said, referring to Arwen.

Elrohir smirked, "Okay, let's go."

**XxXxXxX**

Later that day, the two returned to arguing. Estelle claimed that her horse beat Legolas's and Legolas said it was the other way around.

They got off their horses when Legolas pointed to a patch of grapes. "See those grapes?"

"Yeah..."

"Think I can make it?"

Estelle looked at the grapes. They looked so far away that most of the warriors would miss, but she knew Elrohir could make it. He proved it to her once. Elladan would need a little more practice on that, yet he was barely better at sword fighting than his brother.

From the looks of it, she would guess that Legolas had a twenty percent chance of hitting it down. "No," she said.

"Okay...if I miss...I'll care for your horse for a day - starting right then. That good?" Legolas wagered, knowing he'd make it. He'd hit targets farther than that. But what did Estelle know?

"I suppose."

"If I hit it, it should land on that cushion without too much damage, and you cook me anything I want."

"No, what I want to cook."

"...All right."

Estelle took Legolas's horse's reins and said, "Go on. Let's see. Don't move anywhere but where you are."

"Fine."

Legolas took off his bow and an arrow from a narrow quiver with one strap going over his shoulder and attached to the back of the bag at the bottom by going around his waist on his other side. He aimed, taking a moment before releasing the arrow, almost instantly. The arrow sprang from the bow toward the grapes and it went through the stem just inches above it. It fell and landed on the cushion, just as Legolas said it would.

Legolas stood there, gazing upon Estelle's astonished face of disbelief. "Well?" Legolas grinned smugly.

Estelle took a moment to think, but replied, "I am impressed. Besides Elrohir and Ada, everyone else would have missed. But...I can't believe I have to cook for you!" She took only one step before she heard her name being called.

"Estelle!"

"Hello, Arwen," Estelle smiled.

"Come. You are needed in making a decision on the Orc War."

Estelle handed Legolas her horse's reins. "Looks like you get to care for my horse after all," she smiled with satisfaction.

Legolas wasn't afraid to show her just how aggravated he was. He took the reins and said, "You're welcome."

"Thank you. Now, continue, Arwen."

The two turned and walked toward the houses.

"Well, they all have suggestions, but would like to hear what you have to say. It does not involve us, but it is heading this way. Ada suggested a plan of moving them in another direction without too much of our involvement, and Thranduil suggested..."

Arwen's voice faded in the distance as Legolas went on to care for the horses. He honestly didn't mind. He was just joking around with Estelle.

**XxXxXxX**

Later that evening, Elladan and Elrohir asked Legolas if he wanted to practice sword fighting and shoot their bows and arrows. Of course, Legolas instantly agreed.

The two elves took Legolas a short distance away from Rivendell into the woods. When they got there, Elrohir jumped off his horse, swiftly and immediately released an arrow, which hit the target.

"Bull's eye!" Elladan congratulated Elrohir.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Let's see what you and Legolas got."

Elladan took his bow and arrow, aimed, and was about to release it when an arrow hit a target. A perfect aim. He looked behind him and heard his twin say:

"Well done, Legolas. Especially from quite a distance."

"That was from our young elf?" Elladan questioned.

Elrohir nodded.

Elladan quickly turned around and send the arrow to the target, barely missing the center. Then, he turned and jokingly said, "Confound it all! Just precisely what I need - someone else who can shoot further than me without missing!" He then winked and cracked a smile.

Elrohir laughed and his friend chuckled innocently.

Right where he was standing, Elrohir shot an arrow as he spoke. "So...what do you think of my youngest sister?"

Legolas was aiming his arrow when he heard the question. He was surprised by it so much that he accidentally let loose his arrow, narrowly missing Elladan, but hit the target. "What?!"

Elrohir smiled, "I said-"

"I know what you said! I-I just meant, what do you mean?" Legolas stuttered.

Elladan had heard what Elrohir said. "Oh, no use denying it anymore, Legolas. We've seen you two together and how you look at each other without realizing it."

Legolas was at a loss for words.

"You know what we think?" asked Elrohir.

Legolas regained himself, took another arrow, shook his head swiftly, and let the arrow loose.

"We think you're in love," Elrohir continued.

Legolas said nothing. Somehow, he was not surprised at what he was told.

"Well? Is it so?" Elladan smirked.

Silence.

Finally, Legolas admitted, "I don't know. I am confused. I've always believed that your heart and head agree in cases like this...however, my heart says yes while my head says no."

"So, you don't think it's true love if the heart and head disagree?" Elrohir frowned.

"Precisely. But, the more time I spend with her, the more my heart becomes sure and my head towards agreeing."

"Oh."

It was a long while before anyone had the courage to break the silence as they tried to improve their skills at bow and arrows.

"So, who's going to join the war?" Elrohir finally spoke.

"I am," Legolas said without hesitation.

"Me, too," agreed Elladan. "I'll bring down more Orcs than the two of you together because I'm the best." He smiled and cackled evilly.

They argued for a while over who was the best of the three, then moved on to who were better than them. Despite their playful argument, they still practiced bow and arrow, sword fighting, and bow to bow and arrow again.

"I'm telling you!" Elladan exclaimed, waving his arms, "That elf shot that Orc from a-!"

_Whump!_

The arrow made a direct his on the target.

The three of them knew that none of them had done it. They looked at each other as they wondered who did it.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from behind them. Quickly, they turned and looked. Legolas thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. Even at such a far distance (so far that it would be blurry to Men's eyes), he knew who it was.

Elrohir sighed, "Despite how good we are, she is far better. She doesn't even practice half as much as me!"

"That's called natural talent," Elladan said in a 'duh' voice.

"Something you don't have," his twin muttered.

"Hey!"

As Estelle approached, Legolas felt such an urge to hold her in his arms. This time, he didn't deny to himself what he felt was real. He practically accepted this feeling completely, but held back a little. Estelle stopped her horse and got off. She turned to Legolas, "Thank you for caring for my horse."

The he-elf nodded, the she-elf smiling mischievously.

"What?" Legolas and Elrohir frowned.

"Oh, nothing. Just, Ada is about to announce supper and later at dessert, announce what will be done about the war."

"What did he say?" Legolas asked. Elladan noticed that Legolas looked at Estelle lovingly.

"I shall not spoil t."

"Not a little?" begged Elrohir.

"No," Estelle smiled. "You should have been there."

Elladan pouted, then pointed at the arrow she shot, "By the way, extra good shot."

"Thanks," she halted in her words a moment before taking Elladan's hand, tugging it, "C'mon! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" She then mounted her horse and took off.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas quickly mounted their horses and chased Estelle back to Rivendell.

**XxXxXxX**

Estelle ran to her room. There, she took off her clothes and went to her Washing room to wash off a bit. All this while, Estelle was excited. She loved occasions like this - dancing, supper, dessert, and more dancing! Estelle wondered, _I wonder if Legolas will ask me to dance with him... _She entered her room again. She put on her navy blue dress with silver sparkles on. She also had a strong silver ribbon that settled at the tip of her hips, which ran down the front. This dress showed her shoulders and had silver trimmings along the edge. If she held her arms out, the sleeves drooped down to about mid-thigh, the bottom of the dress touching the floor.

_I don't suppose it would hurt to dance with him...I do like his eyes, and he's rather good-looking and so kind. He has indeed changed a lot. If this change happened in ten years, I wonder how much he'll change in the future..._

Then, Estelle called in two of the she-elves to help with her hair. She had a braid on both sides of her head and pulled it together with a vine. One of the she-elves put flowers in Estelle's hair, adding more to her essence. They did the same thing with the other two she-elves, but with different flowers.

When they were done, they left to go to the dance.

**XxXxXxX**

Legolas had entered the room. The floor was wooden as well as the wall, but it had been painted dark red with a touch of black. The ceiling was about twenty-three feet high and was painted white. The room also contained decorations of all kinds.

Legolas was wearing black pants and a special kind of boot with a nice jade green, long sleeved collar shirt that buttoned up.

He didn't take more than a few steps before a she-elf came up to him and convinced him to dance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Estelle was dancing with her father.

"Ada?" Estelle said, keeping in rhythm with the music.

"Yes, dear?"

"I just wanted to apologize about what I said about Legolas. You were right. He has changed a lot."

"It's perfectly all right. You simply didn't know," Elrond smiled.

"Yes, but it was a hasty judgment of him - especially after ten years!" Estelle explained.

They were quiet for a moment.

Elrond asked, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Thank you."

"Which is why I would like a turn," Elladan ran in, smiling.

Elrond laughed, "Of course." He moved away from Estelle, and the two bowed to each other. It was a traditional and polite thing to do. "Perhaps some other she-elf with dance with her king."

"I'm sure someone will, Ada," Elladan said and he and Estelle bowed to each other and danced away.

"So, have you danced with any other she-elves?" Estelle grinned.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," Elladan scolded playfully. "What about Legolas?"

"What about him, and why do you care?"

"I do. You're my sister. He's my friend."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Estelle sighed, "He's okay."

"Okay?"

"He's nice."

"Nice?"

"And kind."

"Kind?"

"And he's my friend. I like him."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, right."

"Really."

"That's not very convincing."

Estelle groaned, "I know," and her brother chuckled.

They danced and talked until the music was over. They bowed, and went their separate ways. Estelle went in search of her friend, Ambrosine. She finally found her standing in a corner, talking to a he-elf, who left as Estelle approached. Ambrosine wore her blonde hair in a loose braid with a strand of her hair hanging loosely on both sides just before her ears and was curly. Her dress was a light shimmering purple with the same kind of sleeve as Estelle's. The front of the dress, from the hips and lower, was split smoothly apart as it was too small for her. It was white underneath where the dress split.

"Ambrosine!" Estelle called.

"Oh, hello!" Ambrosine replied after a second. Her blue eyes were still on the he-elf who had just left her.

"Still like him, do you?" Estelle asked curiously.

"Who? Him? Why, yes!" Ambrosine giggled. "Have you seen Legolas tonight?"

"No. Why?"

Ambrosine gasped playfully, "Oh, my word! Oh! He looks so good! He's so kind, too! I danced with him earlier."

"Yeah, so?" Estelle tried to act like she could care less, but she couldn't fool her best friend.

"So? If you don't want him, I'll take him," she paused. "There he is. Go on, dance with him."

"No."

"No, what?"

"I can't. Besides, Caterina is dancing with him," Estelle argued, never taking her eyes off Legolas. "It'll be hard to get a chance with him now that Caterina is all over him. She has a better chance. She is prettier than me, if that's all Legolas cares about. But, I have a chance if he wants someone kind. My God, he looks so good. He's so kind, too. Even if he were to melt my heart, how could it work? We're friends. Suppose we wind up together then break apart. It would be terribly awkward if he continues to visit afterwards. I hate it that I worry about these things. But he makes me feel so safe and makes me yearn for him whenever we part so much lately. This feeling is always growing stronger and I don't know if this is how I'm supposed to feel if I'm in love. But that elf really does have good aim in bow and arrow, still not as good as me or-"

"So what? Are you done with that speech?" Ambrosine interrupted her friend's thoughts. "You never know. You could have a chance."

"I might, I might not. I mean, Caterina gets every he-elf she wants. She's dancing with him and he's going to fall for her."

"Not every he-elf. There was that one who fell for Arwen, remember?" Ambrosine smiled at the memory.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for cheering me up," Estelle hugged Ambrosine.

"Anytime. Are they still together?" Ambrosine asked, not looking.

"Yes:

"Ohh, Legolas looked at you," Ambrosine turned and saw. "He's excusing himself and he's coming...here...for you."

"Yeah? Well, here comes your cute he-elf," Estelle pointed, smiling.

"Hey, Ambrosine," the he-elf, Kayne, bowed.

"...Hey..."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

As Ambrosine left, she turned around and smiled, barely controlling herself.

"Hello," a voice said.

Estelle turned to the voice and found herself looking into the blue eyes she loved so much that belonged to Legolas.

"Hi."

He smiled, "Shouldn't you be over there, dancing with a good looking he-elf?"

Estelle laughed, "Anyone in particular?"

_Just listen to that laugh, _Legolas thought, _It's like music to my ears. She looks so beautiful tonight. It's amazing that she's not courting anyone. _Then, he said hesitantly, "...Me?"

Estelle answered after a moment, but sure of herself. "Why not?"

Legolas offered her his hand and she accepted it. They bowed and swung out onto the floor, but it was a slow dance, and wasted no time at all getting lost in each other's eyes.

_Those eyes...they bring me such comfort. She's so graceful when she moves. With more grace than anyone I know. She likes to do some of the things I do,_ Legolas mused, thinking when Estelle showed him around Rivendell and her direct aim on that target at such distance. It'd be a miracle if he could do it too! But, with Estelle, he feels so sure that he could do anything.

Suddenly, they realized that they had gazed into one another's eyes far longer than they planned, and broke away (but still dancing). They blushed lightly.

"So..." Legolas droaned, breaking the silence. He wished gazing into her eyes never ended. "Are you going to tell me what was agreed about the Orc War?"

Estelle smiled sweetly, but shook her head. "No. I already told you: I shan't spoil it."

"Not the tiniest bit?"

"No."

Legolas sighed lightly. He wanted to know so badly, but it just wasn't worth the argument with Estelle. He didn't want to make her mad anymore.

They went on talking about Mirkwood, and what happened to them while Legolas wasn't visiting. Afterwards, they had nothing more to say.

Estelle gazed upon the room and the other faces over Legolas's shoulder. _It's such a fantastic night so far, _she thought. She turned her head to look to her left, but caught Legolas's eyes again.

Neither broke away.

Her heart melted. Legolas's eyes told her that she knew she was in love and Legolas would always give his love only to her.

Estelle moved closer to Legolas and found that her head settled on his shoulder. Legolas moved his arm around Estelle completely to hold her. Their hands felt comfortable and more complete in the other. They could have gone on all night if Elrond hadn't announced that supper was ready. Even as Estelle and Legolas moved away from each other, they didn't let go of the other's hand, nor looked away. They smiled shyly, coming back to their senses.

"Shall we?" Legolas broke the silence once again between them and motioned to the Great Dining Room.

"Would you go to the Orc War willingly or if you must?" asked Estelle.

Legolas's eyes shone as he looked fondly at her. "Willingly. It is one of the things I enjoy doing most. I fell in love with doing that sort of thing when I fought my first Orc. I enjoy bringing them down, knowing that I've made Middle-Earth at least a little bit safer. I'm mostly in it for the excitement."

"Me, too. But my father and brothers won't let me." Estelle exclaimed. "Where are you going to sit?" She let go of Legolas's hand and pushed him gently to the side away from the doorway.

But Legolas gave Estelle a puzzling look. Estelle saw his face, smiled and replied, "What? It didn't occur to you that I've been in a real fight?"

"No."

"I was. Several years ago, when Arwen, my brothers, and I were on our way to Luthien. Arwen and I helped fight - against our brothers' wishes and the army. They thought we wouldn't last long. We actually saved some of their necks. Father and Elladan and Elrohir don't care how good I am. They won't let me. But Elrohir almost changed his mind. In fact, I bet he already has."

"Huh," was all Legolas could say.

"I promised my friend I'd sit with her, over there," Estelle pointed to Ambrosine.

"Well, my father wants to me sit with him so that we can discuss when we return to Mirkwood," Legolas seemed sad once he said this.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll talk with you in a bit, okay?"

Estelle nodded.

Legolas kissed her softly on the cheeks. "All right."

Estelle smiled and went so sit with her friends.

"God, I love that elf," Legolas murmured to himself as he watched her leave.

**XxXxXxX**

As soon as Elrond stood up later that night during supper, the room was so quiet; one could hear a pin drop. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to tell you something."

Legolas prayed with all his heart they would go to war, but something held him back. He knew it was Estelle. He didn't want to leave her, but he would have to, if they were going to war.

"We have decided that we..." Elrond paused for a moment as he looked upon Legolas's face. Thranduil had told Elrond that Legolas loved fighting his enemy - it was excitement, mostly. "...Shall go to war."

Most everyone cheered.

When it died down, Elrond continued, "If you wish to join in on the war, please come to the Council Room an hour after nightfall. And one more thing. Please enjoy the rest of your night. Thank you."

Everyone applauded and things went back to the way they were before Elrond made the announcement. But, there was more excitement and tenseness in the air now that they knew they were going to war.

"Are you going, Ambrosine?" Estelle inquired.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I should. I barely have the skills to fight. Only to keep me alive. I know you want to."

Estelle sighed heavily, "Ada won't let me. Neither will my-"

"Hey, Estelle!" Elrohir interrupted. "Are you going to join? I don't care what Ada and Elladan say." He lowered himself beside Estelle. "We need someone with your skills."

"You watch. Ada'll make me promise to stay behind until he returns. Otherwise, I would come."

"I know. He's just worried about you. But, he knows that we could also win the war a little easier and quicker if you joined with us."

"You truly think so?" Estelle blinked. She had expected Elrohir to change his mind and want her to come along. But, she didn't quite expect him to admit that she was that good - indirectly.

"Yeah," Elrohir replied. He stood up and leaned on Estelle's chair.

"Lord knows I do," agreed Ambrosine.

The rest of her friends muttered in agreement.

"Thank you," Estelle smiled.

"Come on, let's dance," Elrohir said. "I'd like to before I'm taken away by another she-elf."

Estelle laughed. She got up, took Elrohir's arm and walked off to the Ballroom.

**XxXxXxX**

"When do you suppose Ada would like to leave?" Estelle asked her brother.

"I'm not sure. But, I would like to think by tomorrow around mid-day, if not, then the next day. Most likely, tomorrow," Elrohir explained.

"Hmm."

"You know, I was thinking that perhaps when you came along with us if you could, that you'd make more of an excellent cook than a fighter. Would you cook for me, my dear sister," Elrohir asked with a smug smile.

Estelle looked horrified and gasped. She smacked Elrohir, who tried to shield himself, but failed, "Never, you smelly Orc!"

"But, Estelle..." Elrohir whined playfully, behind a big sneaky smile.

"No. That's final!"

"Oh, Estelle...you know I was just simply playing around, don't you?"

"It was a terrible joke," Estelle said stiffly.

"I quite agree," joined in a voice.

Elrohir and Estelle turned to see a beautiful blonde she-elf in a silky purple and gold dress similar to Estelle's, but covered up her shoulders and came down slightly lower. The loose sleeves were a little shorter and smaller than Estelle's. Estelle knew right off who she was. The elf who danced with Legolas. Caterina.

"Excuse me, Elrohir. But, may I have a word with Estelle?" Caterina asked sweetly.

"Sure. In just a moment," Elrohir nodded.

"Okay. I'll be over there," Caterina pointed to a corner as she glared at Estelle.

"Okay. In just a moment," Estelle repeated her brother, glaring back.

With that, Caterina left to go to the spot where she said she'd be.

"Don't let her get to you," Elrohir advised.

"I know. But, I have a feeling she just wants me to keep my distance from Legolas," Estelle muttered unhappily.

"Me, too. Just don't let her win. Despite how pretty she is, she doesn't deserve Legolas like you do. He's a good elf."

Estelle shot Elrohir a surprised look. He just smiled and left, giving her a thumbs up, and a look that said "knock her dead!" She sighed and went to Caterina.

"What is it?" Estelle questioned.

"You know fairly well what I want," Caterina snapped at her. "Stay away from Prince Legolas. You don't deserve him."

"Oh? And I suppose you do?"

"Of course I do. I can give him everything he wants," Caterina glanced at Estelle, "You can't."

"I can. What a good he-elf needs is love from the heart. Which you haven't got. Your heart is too hard to melt his'."

Caterina set her hands on her hips and stared coldly at Estelle. "You think you can have him just because you the Lord's daughter."

"And you think you can have him just because you want him. You're so used to having everything that you want that you've let it get to your head. Ever wonder why you're alone? Because you act like you're the boss of everyone and they don't like that. Even my ada and brothers aren't that bossy!" Estelle hissed furiously.

"It is not! Listen, you'd better-"

Estelle held up a hand. "I'm done here," and she left to find someone else.

"No, you are not! Get back here!" Caterina screamed.

Estelle kept on walking as everyone else froze and stared at Caterina. Even the music had stopped.

"What?" Caterina asked sweetly, clearing enjoying the attention. "It's nothing..."

Estelle could hear no more because as soon as she said that, the music was back on and things returned to normal again.

"Hey! Estelle!"

Estelle turned to her brother's voice. "Yes?"

"What happened there?" Elrohir beamed.

"Well, as I had expected, she wanted me to stay away from Legolas and...Well, I had enough and walked away from her," Estelle explained with pride.

"Congratulations! It sounds like you might be winning," he brother smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Estelle!"

She turned around and saw Ambrosine rushing to her from the direction she had come from. "Oh, hey, Ambrosine."

"My word, you could totally show Caterina whose boss. I stood nearby and accidentally heard the whole thing! You were so good!" Ambrosine exclaimed.

"Yes, she was. I could see her ruling Rivendell after Ada," Elrohir agreed, his tone dead serious, yet in a playful way.

"You heard it, too?" Estelle inquired, confused.

"I was talking nearby. I wanted to be within hearing range, are you kidding? This way, I could rescue you if you were in over your head."

Estelle laughed in disbelief, "You elves!"

"Elrohir, come here," one of Elrohir's friends shouted.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He then turned to Estelle, "You handled it pretty well. You really told her." With that, he turned and left.

Ambrosine grabbed Estelle's arm and walked towards the Great Dining Room. "Come and have dessert with me and then you can tell me all about it."

"Okay," Estelle smiled and started right on it.

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh, wow!" Ambrosine awed when she was done eating and when Estelle had finished telling her what happened. "You're good and I'm stuffed." She laughed good-naturedly.

"Me, too," Estelle agreed, laughing with her.

"Ohhhh," Ambrosine sighed.

"Well, let's go back and dance," declared Estelle. "Or...you and your he-elf."

Ambrosine giggled and sighed. "Oh, Estelle. I think it's a weird coincidence that we're both falling in love at the same time."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"You sure can't."

"Well, let's go!"

They stood up and left for the Ballroom. When they entered, Estelle found that Legolas was dancing with Caterina.

"I can't believe that rat!" Ambrosine hissed.

"I know. I already told her that she's not going to win him," Estelle agreed. "I don't mind his dancing with other she-elves, just not her."

"Come on, Ambrosine! Let's dance some more."

Ambrosine turned to see her brown headed he-elf she loved so much. He was nicely dressed in black boots, blue pants, and a white shirt. He had an amazing kind of green eyes and a nice smile with dimples.

"Oh, sure, Kayne," Ambrosine smiled, then turned to her friend quickly, "Will you be all right wi-"

"Go on! I promise I'll be fine," Estelle assured.

"Oh, okay," she took Kayne's hands and left.

The music ended and another was starting up.

"Would you like to dance some more?" Caterina asked Legolas.

He just smiled and said, "No, thank you, my lady. I'm done." Legolas turned around and saw Estelle leaving. His heart melted and he walked towards her. "Estelle!" he called, completely unaware that Caterina was following him.

Estelle turned around and smiled. Legolas felt weak in the knees. He loved how she was looking at him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey. Could I talk to you-" he was suddenly aware of someone behind him because Estelle was looking over her shoulders. He spun around, "Caterina!"

Caterina just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"As I was saying to Estelle, I wanted to talk to her alone...all right?!"

Caterina glared at Estelle and then looked lovingly at Legolas. "All right." She turned and went back to the Ball room.

Estelle laughed.

Legolas smiled, puzzled, "What is so funny?"

"Caterina. She's trying so hard to win your heart that she's doing it the wrong way. Come on, I'm going for a little walk."

Legolas offered his arm, Estelle accepting it once more. They went down to the bench outside in a little garden and sat down.

"It's a shame for her...that someone else has already stolen my heart," Legolas said. The prince turned and looked at Estelle, who was staring at the ground, and he was marveling at how Estelle was everything he's ever wanted and more.

"Who's your lucky girl?" Estelle asked, a little nervous.

Legolas smiled. "Haven't you heard?" He reached out and touched Estelle's cheek. She looked up at him, a little surprised. Then, Legolas finished softly, "It's you."

"...Really?" Estelle whispered. She was bursting with joy on the inside, but was controlling it.

"Yeah."

They leaned in and kissed passionately. Estelle moved closer to Legolas and leaned on him. They wrapped each other in their arms.

"Estelle?" Legolas whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I just want to let you know that I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you, too," Estelle nodded.

There was silence.

Estelle sighed and let go of Legolas so that she could look in his eyes. "You're going to join the war, aren't you?"

Legolas nodded.

Estelle leaned in and hugged him, "I know I can't stop you, but I want you to stay."

"I know. But, they need all the help they can get. I want to give it to them. I'm doing this to protect you, too. I want you to be safe, Estelle," Legolas explained gently.

Estelle sat up and nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

Tears.

Legolas hated it when anyone would cry. "Oh, Estelle. Don't cry. Please, don't cry. We'll be all right. No one will hurt you. We'll grow old together as soon as I can finish up business in Mirkwood. I'll visit when I can. Please just don't cry."

"Please, don't make promises. I just want you to love me. Nothing more, okay?" Estelle said unsteadily.

Hesitantly, Legolas replied, "Okay."

"Okay."

Legolas hugged her again while stroking her hair. They sat like that for the longest time in silence before moving on and talking merrily of other things.

**XxXxXxX**

It was an hour after night fall and Legolas went to join most of everybody in the Council Room. He went and sat down next to his father and Elrond stood up.

"As you all know, this meeting involves the Orc War and Rivendell's future. It will have an effect on us all in some way, no matter who we are. You all know that some part of this war is coming here. We have decided to go to war to prevent it from coming here and destroying Rivendell. We didn't want any part in it, but we have no choice. We will go merely to change its course. Perhaps we will have a chance to defeat the Orcs in this battle."

"That'll teach 'em not to mess with us," someone said.

Several chuckled.

"Sorry, my Lord," that voice said.

"It's all right," Elrond said. "I hope it will teach them just that. Anyhow, we leave two days from now, If you are coming, there is one requirement. Please, do not come without weapons. This has happened before."

There was nervous laughter.

Elrond continued. "I know it seems like a laughing matter, but these men and elves met their doom and consequences of coming to battle without weapons while everyone else has several. Just do yourselves a favor and remember this short story. Now, are there any questions?"

"What direction will we be traveling, my Lord?" Legolas asked.

"South."

"How many are we up against?" inquired Elladan.

"About 1,500."

"Where, Lord Elrond?" came an elf.

"I'm not exactly sure. At least 5 days' ride from here. If we can leave tomorrow, let me know. Otherwise, we leave at first light two days from today."

There was silence.

"If there's no more questions, then this meeting is dismissed." Elrond stood.

Everyone got up and left, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Ada?" Elrohir approached Elrond.

"Yes, my son?"

"What are you going to do with Estelle? You know she'll follow. She can defend herself. I think she should come."

Elrond was quietly thinking. He walked a couple of steps away from the chairs. Then, he turned and faced Elrohir. "I want her safe. Normally, I would order her to stay and have orders to have her watched. I will just tell her to stay. If she follows, she's sure to learn something and I want her to. I won't deny, son, that we could use her help, even though we have enough elves to defeat them ourselves. I still want her to remain safe here with Arwen, but Estelle's getting older. A day will come when there's no point in telling her what to do, but to make suggestions. That's what will become of her."

Elrohir sighed. "She will follow."

"I know, Elrohir. I know. Come. Let's go dance with someone."

Elrohir laughed. "Okay, Ada."

Then, they left the room.

**XxXxXxX**

"When are you to leave?" Estelle questioned Legolas.

"Two days from now at first light," Legolas reported.

"Oh. All right."

They were back in the Ballroom, but not dancing. The two didn't feel like it at the moment with the news from the meeting on the Orc War.

"Are you going to remain here?" Legolas inquired.

"Oh, I don't know."

"I wish you would."

"You know you can't stop me."

Legolas grinned. "I know."

"I can't stop you either...can I?"

"Legolas!" a voice called.

Legolas turned to see Kayne. "Hey. How're you doing?" He shook Kayne's hand firmly.

"Fine, fine. You?"

"Real good."

"Hey. I heard you were going to join the war."

"That I am. Are you?" Legolas nodded.

"Yeah. I can't wait to kick some Orc butt," Kayne laughed.

Legolas chuckled. "I understand, my friend. I feel the same."

"What about Ambrosine?" Estelle brought up.

There was silence between the three.

Kayne sighed. "I must confess. I don't feel completely whole-hearted about going to war and leaving her out of my sight. It makes me feel better, though, knowing that when I'm gone, at least I'm protecting her and she's safe."

Legolas looked at Estelle and back at Kayne. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He looked back at Estelle and hugged her. Legolas was swelling with so much love for Estelle. He didn't know what else to do but give it to her.

At that moment, Kayne knew he had to tell Ambrosine what he felt. So, he went to find her.

**XxXxXxX**

Estelle lay wide awake in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about earlier. It was so much life-changing experience in such a short time. But, most of all, she couldn't stop thinking about Legolas and how she was already in love. She tried to decide what it was that she loved about Legolas most. She got no further than the way she loved the way he loved her and everything about him.

She had already decided hours ago that she would go to war with Legolas, no matter what. It wasn't because she wouldn't be able to stand not being with him, which she wouldn't be able to put up with, but because it was an adventure, excitement despite all the changes.

Estelle had nearly fallen asleep when suddenly she heard screaming and shouting. She heard her door swing open. Estelle reached for the dirk she had only ser out before she went to bed, just in case, what with Orcs less than a few days away. She quickly sat up in bed and pointed the dirk at-"

"Ambrosine?"

"Quite," she hissed. She dropped a bundle on the bed - Estelle's clothes. "Get dressed, quickly."

Estelle got out of bed and was picking out an outfit. "What's happening?" she whispered.

"We're under attack. The Orcs arrived sooner than expected. The spies underestimated their speed," Ambrosine explained.

Estelle felt a tingle of excitement and anxiousness. She was going to fight after all; she just hadn't planned on it taking place in Rivendell. Now, both girls were fully dressed. Estelle walked over to her chest that had her name engraved in it in the Elvish language along with designs such as flowers, vines, roses, and etc. She pulled out her sword and bow and arrow and gave Ambrosine the spears.

"What are you going to do?" Estelle asked, putting the dirk in its sheath.

Ambrosine pulled the sword out of its sheath and whispered back.

"Fight."

Estelle broke into a grin. "That's my she-elf."

Now, they were ready to join the war.

**XxXxXxX**

_Whoosh!_

A sword had just knocked a body down.

An Orc body, thankfully.

Rivendell was just flooded with Orcs. When one was knocked down or killed, another, it seemed, took its place.

Or at least, that's how it was for Estelle. She showed no fear to them, but, she was anxious. She wondered if the Orcs would ever come to an end because she just realized her flaw: jadedness. Estelle knew she was not going to last too much longer. Still, she kept slicing her sword into the Orcs, practically tireless, and another would appear in that spot.

Estelle knew she would have done better if only she had a proper night's sleep and breakfast. Well, thinking about it wasn't going to help!

But, she couldn't help but worry about the others' safety. Estelle and Ambrosine were immediately attacked and separated when they stepped out of Estelle's room. Of course, the two attacked back. But, the point was that Ambrosine had no desire to go to war. She had neither experience nor practice. Only enough fighting skill against three bodies, whereas here, it was practically ten times more than that. Estelle prayed that Ambrosine would be okay.

Suddenly, she felt pain in her left arm. Estelle knew she had been cut. But she took no notice of it and continued to bring the Orcs down as much as two at a time.

She was growling slightly tired as well as her pride that she could help defend her home.

Finally, Estelle could take no more. She fought her way through the Orcs, at the same time, watching her back. At last, she was out under the starry sky, smelling fresh air and knowing dawn would arrive shortly.

She drew her bow out with an arrow. The elves used to joke around, saying that she was deadly with a bow and arrow. They never knew for sure, but now she can prove to herself if she was.

Estelle sent an arrow sailing through the air, quickly followed by another, and into the Orcs' skull. She spun around and cut an Orc's head off with her sword. At that instant, she decided that she didn't like that method of killing an Orc, but would do it if she had no other choice.

Estelle looked up to see two Orcs coming her way. She slid the sword into its sheath, pulled out her bow and sent two arrows flying into their hearts. They fell dead.

Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground. Estelle rolled to her back to see who was responsible, only to have ducked from her death. It was an Orc, deadly with a sword.

Estelle kicked him to the ground and sprung up. She drew out her sword to kill the Orc but was blocked. The Orc pushed her, but not so hard that she'd fall to the ground, just enough to get her out of the way.

She dove for the heart, but was blocked again. The Orc swung for her head, but Estelle ducked and pushed the Orc to the ground. She was about to sink her sword in him when he knocked her down with his feet that he used to get up again, causing Estelle to lose her grip on her sword. It spun around, well away from her reach. The Orc didn't land on her, but narrowly missed. Instead, he kneeled over her and grasped her neck.

Instinctively, her hands tried to remove the Orc's filthy hand, but it was too strong for her. She was gasping for air, feeling slightly fainted, knowing she couldn't kick him because he shifted his position and was sitting on her legs.

Suddenly, she remembered something: her dirk! Slowly, she reached for it. Slowly, because she wanted to fool the Orc; slowly because her strength was beginning to fail her.

At that moment, the Orc has realized what was happening. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. At the same moment, her dirk and an arrow had dug its way into the Orc's body. Estelle heard his breath escaping his mouth. The Orc released his grip on her neck and Estelle shoved him to the ground.

As she got up, she realized two things were happening. First, all the Orcs seemed to have cowered and decided to retreat from Rivendell. Second, she saw somebody she wished she had seen instead of this stinky Orc: Legolas.

He ran to her. Estelle was still gasping for air and was tired. The moment they reached to hug, they fell to the ground, laughing lightly. They kissed and hugged again as if they'd never let each other go.

But, Legolas broke the silence. "We won."

Estelle smiled.

"It was their leader that was trying to kill you."

"Tried but failed."

"Thank God, I killed him."

"You? I think you mean 'we'."

Legolas looked confused.

Estelle bent down and pulled her dirk out. She wiped the blood off on her rugged dress and placed it safely back in its sheath.

"Oh."

"Amazingly, it happened at the same moment. We made his death a whole lot quicker."

"Yep. For his benefit."

"Estelle?"

Estelle turned to the voice. Elrohir.

"Yes, Elrohir. I'm alive and well."

"And glad of it!" Elrohir rushed to hug her. "And Legolas!"

Legolas laughed.

"You're well, too!"

"Indeed I am!"

"Have we any bandages inside?" Estelle inquired.

"Yes," Elrohir said, as if it were obvious. "Why?"

"I've got a cut."

"Let's report first to Ada. It will do fine for a few more minutes."

Then, they went to find Lord Elrond.

**XxXxXxX**

Shortly after dawn, Estelle was all bandaged up. She returned to her room to wash and change her clothes. But when she reached there, she found Ambrosine there, lying on the bed.

"Ambrosine! You're all right!" Estelle exclaimed.

But as she drew closer, she realized that Ambrosine was covered in bruises and cuts. But one cut was so deep, it was overflowing with blood. Estelle gasped and felt her eyes watering. "Ambrosine..."

"Estelle..." Ambrosine replied, weakly, "It will be okay."

"Let me go get the doctor!" Estelle didn't know why she said it. She already knew...it was too late.

Too late.

"Don't bother," Ambrosine whispered. "Come here."

Estelle couldn't hold it in anymore. She just let her tears flow. She knew what was going to happen, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

She was about to lose her best friend...

"Shush...don't cry..."

"I can't help it, Ambrosine...I wish this didn't have to happen!"

"I know...But...it did."

There was silence.

"Estelle?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell everyone I was proud to have helped defending our home?"

Estelle nodded. She reached for Ambrosine's hand and held it.

"Will you tell...Kayne...I'll always love him and will always be with him?"

Estelle nodded.

"You know...I will always be with you and Rivendell. Always."

"I know. I just wish I would be able to always see your smiling face and your voice answering everything I questioned," Estelle was now crying so hard, she could barely whisper. "I won't forget you, or everything we did."

"Then...I won't...either," Ambrosine's voice was growing more shallow. "No one...could have a...better friend...one who means...hope...in Elvish..."

Estelle smiled.

"Promise me something...Estelle..."

"Anything."

"Don't forget...to move on...after I'm gone."

"I promise."

"I love you...like a sister..."

"Right back to you...even more."

Ambrosine smiled. She sighed as she closed her eyes and never said another word again.

For the next few minutes, Estelle cried harder than she ever remembered she had in her life. Suddenly, she recalled her promise.

She got up and washed herself, changing into a black dress.

Estelle glanced over at Ambrosine, remembering all the wonderful times they had together. They had quite a remarkable childhood. Then, she left the room...

To deliver Ambrosine's messages.

_**Epilogue**_

_Ambrosine was cremated. Shortly after that, Kayne left Rivendell and was never heard from again._

_Legolas and Estelle spent countless times together, but never married until they were over 2,000 years old because of the business with the One Ring. After the One Ring was destroyed, Legolas and Estelle left Middle-Earth shortly after Arwen married Aragorn, a man. King to the Throne of Gondor._

_They came to a land called Gray Haven with Elrond and a few other elves and Gandalf. Estelle's brothers and Thranduil and Arwen remained behind._

_There, Legolas and Estelle wedded and had five children - one of them named Ambrosine. They lived happily and peaceful for many years._

**XxXxXxX**

**Mesa hope you likey! It would be great (AWESOME) to get some reviews for this! I'll PM you and give you a CYBER COOKIEEEEE...! Or cyber...whatever. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this oneshot/short/tiny story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lithi: Thanks! That's just what I was aiming for! I'm glad that you think that way.**


End file.
